


Please Read The Letter

by CatchMeInADream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Day 3, F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchMeInADream/pseuds/CatchMeInADream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week. Day 3. Arranged marriage. Regina's getting married. Emma writes her a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Read The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> So...I guess this is in the Enchanted Forest? Idk, I think I played sort of fast and loose with the prompt anyway.

_Regina,_  
  
 _This is a bad idea. I know that that's what you're thinking, and you're probably right. This is a really terrible idea. I should absolutely not be writing you secret love letters on your wedding day._  
  
 _But I couldn't leave it the way we did._

* * *

Emma paced the railing of the Jolly Roger nervously. Her eyes she alternately cast between her wringing hands, and the docks below.   
  
"Luv, you're wearin' a hole in my deck."  
  
She looked up briefly at Killian, then shook her head and kept pacing.   
  
"I'm sorry, I can't," she muttered. "I have to do something."  
  
Killian sighed. "I know you do, luv. I know you do."  
  
He left her alone. 

* * *

_Even though our circumstances are still the same, and all our reasons are still true, and the choice we made is still the safest for us all, I can't live with this decision. I thought I could, I really did, but I can't._  
  
 _I know I'm making things harder for you and I really am sorry for that. You already have so much to worry about without me adding to it._  
  
 _But I promise this is the last time. One way or another, this is it._

* * *

Henry had joined her in her pacing now. For every one long stride of hers, he took two. Seven steps and fourteen one direction, then they'd pause, raise their heads to look down the docks for one long moment, and then they would pivot and trek the return seven steps and fourteen.   
  
Killian watched them from the helm. He shook his head. 

* * *

_If the timing is right, you should have found this letter as you step into your bath. Which means you'll be alone._  
  
 _Please let the timing be right._  

* * *

"What do you think they'll do if she doesn't come?"  
  
Killian didn't look at his first mate; he wasn't even watching Emma and Henry anymore either. His eyes were fixed on the docks.   
  
Still, he was paying enough attention to answer.   
  
"Cope, I imagine."

* * *

_So, since I'm already fleeing my home kingdom to escape your psychotic mother from murdering me in my sleep anyway, I really have nothing to lose._  
  
 _Don't roll your eyes at me, missy. I'm doing a grand romantic gesture here._  
  
 _You're smiling now, aren't you? That's better._  
  
 _But this is kind of my point, Regina. I know there isn't anyone in any of the realms that understands you like I do. And it sort of hit me that maybe you were waiting for me to come up with a better idea when we made all these decisions that end with you married and me and Henry..._  
  
 _Well. You know. And you're always calling me an idiot so I guess this time I just proved you right._

* * *

"Ma," Henry said quietly.   
  
Emma shook her head. By now her stomach was twisting itself into knots. The sun was beginning its downward arch through the sky, and behind her, the crew was quickly preparing to cast off. 

* * *

_Henry and I have talked about it. We want you to come with us. We don't exactly know where we're going and it's definitely not going to be easy once we get there, and we won't have a lot of money to start, so the standard of living that you're used to won't be nearly as high, and let's face it, in such close quarters as we're going to have to be in for a while, you and I are going to fight like cats and dogs._  
  
 _But Henry already misses his other mother like crazy, and those are his words, not mine. And as for me..._  
  
 _Well. I could probably live without you, just like you can probably live without me._  
  
 _But I don't want to._  
  
 _So you have a choice, Regina. You can marry the man your mother chose for you. I honestly would understand if you did. Your mother scares the hell out of me. So if you don't come, I'll understand. Who knows? Maybe he'll develop a personality at some point._  
  
 _Or you could come with us. And we'll be poor and we'll struggle and we'll fight but we'll also be happy because there's no one else alive that loves you like I love you._  
  
 _Okay, except our kid._  
  
 _So we'll wait for you on Hook's ship. If we hear the castle's bells, we'll know what you've chosen and cast off. But we'll be waiting until then._

_Please come._

* * *

When the bells began to clang, Emma and Henry both slumped. Henry pressed his forehead into his mother's hip and sniffled.   
  
"I thought she was going to come," he muttered.   
  
"Me too, kid," Emma agreed hoarsely. She wasn't going to cry, not now, not with Henry's tears already soaking into her shirt, but later, when she was alone...  
  
Killian laid a heavy hand on Emma's shoulder. "I'm sorry, luv. We've got to go. We can't stay any longer."  
  
Emma sighed, and nodded. "Yeah. Of course."  
  
There was a clamor at the end of the docks.   
  
Henry and Emma both spun, and ran to the railing hopefully. Henry whooped for joy, running down the gangway to throw himself into Regina's arms as she ran, as fast as she could in her ivory wedding dress. She caught him and held him close, both of them crying and laughing, and all Emma could do was stand there and breathe.   
  
Her hungry eyes watched when Henry pulled away, and grabbed Regina's hand so he could pull her with him back up the gangway. She was not quite sure she wasn't hallucinating.   
  
"You came," she whispered.   
  
Regina smiled and looked down. "I almost didn't."  
  
"But you _did_ ," Emma insisted, and hooked her arm around Regina's waist.   
  
Regina buried her face in Emma's hair. "It was worth it. Whatever happens, it will be worth it."

* * *

_And whatever you choose, Regina, just remember that Henry and I love you. And that we always will._  
  
 _Yours, forever,_  
 _Emma_


End file.
